


The Treasures That We Found 你我的宝藏

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, 电梯PLAY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于EC两人在电梯里亲热，以及某人第一次说出“我爱你”的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasures That We Found 你我的宝藏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Treasures That We Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533813) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 小甜饼一枚。[]内为两人在脑中的对话。
> 
> 关于老万在CIA大楼里控制住电梯，两人乱搞一发，以及某人第一次说出“我爱你”的故事。
> 
> 配对：CEC,无详细描写的CE，以及暗示的EC

  
**我举目四望**  
  
我怀念往日的时光  
  
当我们初见之时  
  
曾发现的宝藏  
  
  
  
又是新的一天，又是一次CIA的会议。Erik已经厌烦了这幢楼；政府官员总会使他烦躁，而且他已经非常厌倦应付那些把Charles当做他们时髦玩具的蠢人。  
  
  
  
[也没那么糟啦，]Charles在他的脑中开口，但即使是一向积极乐观的他听上去也有些疲倦。[他们只是真的完全不懂这件事。到目前为止，没人能懂。]  
  
  
  
[你并不是他们的所有物，]Erik低声抱怨。他们站在开阔的大厅里，忽略了周围神色匆匆的情报人员和特工们，等待着电梯，因为此刻他们俩都一点儿也不想费劲走楼梯。然而，电梯却残酷地忽略了他们急切的祈求。又是一件烦心事。  
  
  
  
Charles不耐烦地用手指拍打着墙壁。“拜托……”  
  
  
  
一个面生的工作人员从他们身后拥挤的办公室钻了出来，加入了他们的等待。“电梯总出问题。上次有人在里面被困了三个小时。”  
  
“哦，棒极了……”  
  
  
“你们等了多久？”  
  
“十分钟，”Erik在Charles的一瞥之下回答。  
  
“那应该很快就到了。通常都是这样。”  
  
  
Charles叹了口气。[你觉得我们应该怎么做，假如我们被困在电梯里三小时的话？]  
  
[我应该可以把我俩弄出去，]Erik疲倦地开口，然后转头看了一眼Charles，看着他卷起的袖子，松开的领带还有领口露出的少许肌肤。然后，突然，觉得自己好像没那么累了。  
  
Charles缓缓微笑起来，回头跟他对视。[Erik，你是不是……]  
  
[ **还没有** 。]  
  
  
  
电梯姗姗来迟，里面的乘客冲了出来，庆幸地回到了办公室和会议中间。Erik看着Charles，用自己的能力将电梯门控制在打开状态。[要吗？]  
  
[哦当然。]“你知道吗，”Charles装作不经意地跟那个工作人员说，“我觉得你好像，呃，把眼镜丢在办公桌上了。我觉得你会需要那个的。”  
  
  
  
男人眨眼望着他们，拍了拍自己的口袋。“我的眼镜——我觉得我忘了——你们先走把。我等下一趟。管它还要等多久。”  
  
  
  
“谢谢你。”Charles跳进了电梯，表情有一点儿洋洋自得。Erik紧跟其后，在想要嘲笑Charles那“看看我干的好事！”小表情和想要用力吻他直到喘不过气的两种渴望之间摇摆不定。  
  
  
  
[我比较喜欢后一种，]Charles听见了，Erik把他按在电梯后壁上，用自己的嘴唇封住了Charles笑个不停的嘴。电梯的金属质感，围绕在他们身旁，遮蔽着他们，在他握住扶手的时候在他的血液之中低语出声。  
  
[这个嘛，倒是个有趣的主意……]  
  
  
正是这样。他十分确定自己能够搞定；他之前抬起过比这更大的东西，不过他承认那时候可没有像现在这样一心多用。  
  
[我想，这对于你，是个很好的练习机会。]Charles的双手滑进了Erik的衬衫里，坏笑起来。“他们总是抱怨电梯……”  
  
“那么就再让他们多等一会儿吧。”这部电梯正演奏着扭曲的声响。地毯灰扑扑的，周围的四壁大概是Erik此生见过最丑的墙壁，但他完全不介意。他吐出一口气，集中注意力，紧紧掌控住四周的金属。金属愉快地回应着他的触碰。  
  
  
  
电梯轻微地抖动起来，然后停住了，稳稳地。  
  
  
  
“好吧，这应该——”Charles再次吻住了他，堵住了他接下来的话，令他感觉到兴奋、渴望和愉悦的情绪浮过他的唇畔，飘过他的脑海，流淌进他的每种感官里。[Erik，你棒极了！]  
  
  
  
[我很高兴你这么想……]Charles已经成功解开了他们俩人的衬衫扣子，不知怎的。他错过了什么吗？  
  
“你刚才专心对付电梯，所以我想我应该帮你脱衣服。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
“除此之外，我觉得你应该……”一些想象的画面闯进他的脑海，补充了Charles未完的句子，令他一瞬间失神，电梯不详地抖动起来。Erik用双手紧紧抓住扶手，控制住了它。  
  
  
  
[对不起！]  
  
[不用，只是下次至少提前警告我一下，如果你那么做的话。或者…… **那个** 。]  
  
Charle仰头看他，仔细观察了一番。“我想我们还需要……更滑一些的东西，才能做‘那个’。我们有没有什么，呃……”  
  
“我记得口袋里有。”  
  
“真的吗？”Charles的一只手伸进Erik的口袋，找到了那管东西；他手的热度蹭过Erik的腿根，蔓延至他的全身。[你是不是一直在想着跟我做爱，不管何时何地？]  
  
“不是一直。我也会想点其他东西。偶尔。”[我道歉，因为我觉得你迷人得难以抗拒，Charles。]  
  
“这个嘛，安慰你一下，我自己也一直在想着刚才会议室里那张桌子。”[难以抗拒，嗯？我喜欢这个。我也同样，觉得你难以抗拒。]  
  
  
  
“下一次吧。”他想象着Charles躺在光滑的会议桌上张开身体。这是个非常好的主意。也许他们可以在大家下班后溜回办公室。  
  
  
  
电梯又震了一下。“抱歉。”  
  
“请不要让我们摔下去。这会造成骚乱的，而且我还有计划交给你。”Charles已经单手解开了Erik的裤子，这相当令人印象深刻。他的另一只手正忙活着，让Erik花了一秒钟才组织好语言。  
  
“我不会的。需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“嗯……腰带扣吗？帮我搞定我的；你的我已经解开了。”  
  
“没问题。”Charles的腰带落到地板上发出一声闷响。Charles邪邪地笑起来，跪了下去，干了一些令Erik险些折断扶手的事情。  
  
  
  
[拜托不要破坏政府财物；我们还得把这电梯还回去的。]  
  
[你确定我们不能留着吗？]  
  
[我想即便是CIA， **有时候** 也会注意到一部电梯不翼而飞的，Erik。]  
  
  
  
他们提到的电梯摇晃起来，就好像被一阵激烈的强风刮到。Charles抬头看了一眼。[抱歉，我是不是应该停止打扰你？]  
  
[你应该起身吻我。]Charles跪在那，尽管在做着一些好事，看上去还是太遥远了，Erik想要触摸他，想要抚摸他的头发以及他光滑的肌肤。  
  
“这个嘛，我可不会反对……”Charles开始站起身来，Erik让电梯轿厢摇晃起来，只有一点儿，但足以让Charles踉跄了一下倒在他的身上。  
  
[真是狡猾。]  
  
  
[我不会道歉。]Charles口中盛情邀请的触感，尝起来宛若衬衫的丝绸布料，残留其上菠萝的香甜气息，Erik用一只手摩挲着他的后背，心想，在他思维中仅剩的理智角落，想着他是多么的幸运。  
  
  
[我们都一样幸运。]  
  
  
Erik将头抵在Charles的肩上，只有一秒，隐藏住自己的表情，尽管深知Charles能够在他的脑海中瞥到自己的情绪。Charles亲吻着他的耳朵，轻柔地。[你的耳朵真是可爱，我告诉过你吗？]  
  
[没有……]不知为何Charles说的如此不经意，但却如此恰如其分。Erik为此再度吻上了他。  
  
“的确如此，”Charles回应，将沾湿的手指探入了某个特别的地方。Erik眨了眨眼。这可不是他们通常做爱的方式，很显然。  
  
“等等，你 **为什么** ——”  
  
“这个么，因为你有事要忙，控制住电梯啊之类的。不是吗。”  
  
  
“我没有抱怨的意思。”他们完美的贴合在一起，一如既往，就好像他们是为了彼此而生的。就好像世界上再无其他事物能够介入其中。头顶的灯光在Charles的发丝间投下黄色的线条，点亮了他的微笑。Erik的手指在金属的扶手上留下印痕，电梯内壁开始吱吱作响。  
  
  
  
[噢！Erik，摄像头——]  
  
[早就处理好了。]  
  
[我有没有说过，我爱你？]  
  
  
  
整个电梯都随着Erik的惊讶而战栗起来，不是因为这句调笑，而是因为其下隐藏的真实。他双手抓紧了可怜的扶手，保持着电梯的平衡，小心翼翼的。[你刚才是说了你爱我吗，第一次说，在我们做爱的时候，还是在电梯里，在CIA大楼的中间？]  
  
  
  
[这句话的真实性和讲话时的地点无关。]Charles笑着，有一点儿不自在，但毫无羞耻之意。[我们可以装作我没说过，然后我之后再对你说一次，如果你想的话，在晚餐时候说，配着香槟还有烛光——]  
  
[当然不需要！]Erik将一只手从扶手上移开，手指缠进Charles的发间，给了他此生最棒的一个吻。当他放开他的时候，Charles湛蓝的眼里闪烁着纯粹快乐的光辉。[这就很完美。 **你** 很完美。我也爱你。]  
  
  
  
[哦——真完美！]  
正是如此。这种确信让他们俩人笼罩在醉人的情欲之下。Charles进入他，与他一同律动，感官变成了令人晕眩的情绪，他愉快地开口，“事实上，我早就知道你会这么想……”  
  
Charles为什么还能说话？Erik几乎连站都站不住了。因为两人联结的思绪之间翻涌着的情感，每次律动时在他们颤抖的身体间闪耀的快意，以及周围电梯那兴奋的微微颤动，他惊讶地发现自己几乎无法组织起合适的言语。说出完整的句子仿佛是……很困难的事情。  
  
“什么，啊……是什么让你这么觉得？”  
“噢，或许是 **这个** ——”  
“ **绝对** 是——”  
  
突然失去了专注的能力，Erik弄掉了电梯。他们自由下坠着，发出大笑，两人一同达到了高潮。整个世界都摒住了呼吸；Charles用毋庸置疑的信任、愉悦、热爱的眼光看着他，Erik伴着耳畔传来金属的奏鸣而吻住了他，心里说着[我爱你]当这一刻在他们周围爆发。  
  
他在负一层和负二层之间控制住了电梯，让他俩停在那儿，轿厢安静地悬挂着，无人过问。头顶仍然传来吓人的金属摩擦声，周围空气湿乎乎地，火热地黏在身上。Erik靠上旁边的扶手——那扶手再也无法回复原状了——享受着Charles依偎在他身上的重量。电梯，他心想着，真是赞爆了。  
  
[它们真是棒极了的发明，你不觉得吗？]Charles微笑着。Erik以现在的姿势看不清他的面庞，但他依然能感觉到他在微笑。[你知道，我家里也有电梯……]  
[有多少？]  
[我不太确定。房子很大，而且我的继父是个怪人。]Charles抬起头看向Erik；一缕发丝落到了他的眼睛上。Erik想要伸手拨开，但这就意味着把手从Charles温暖的身体上移开。这可真是个该死的困境。  
  
Charles大笑起来，轻轻摇了摇头，这没起到什么作用，反而让一小撮头发贴到了Erik的脸上。他抱紧了Charles，令后者挑起了一边眉毛。  
“你不会已经想要再做一次了吧……”[说实在的，我很惊讶你居然没有筋疲力尽。电梯不重吗？]  
既然他提起了，是的，很重。“我们上去吧。”[而且我们得去找到你房子里所有的电梯，你知道的。]  
  
“那我们还是把衣服穿好。这是我的裤子，还是你的？”[我十分同意你的计划，但那不是我家，Erik；是 **我们的** 家。我的就是你的。]  
“这些裤子显然属于矮个子的人，所以是你的。”[你是真心的吗？]他难以抑制地问，即便他能够感觉到那纯粹的慷慨，那样的真诚，在Charles的话语里，在他的每一丝思绪里，就像是一个誓言。就像是爱。Charles随即答道[当然是]然后在脑海中给了他一个吻。  
  
**家** 。多么奇妙的词语。他在脑海中演练了一番。家，和Charles的家。是的，他能够接受。  
[我很高兴，]Charles咕哝着，停下来对他微笑，伴随着灯光和电梯细微的声响。Erik也对他微笑，再一次在脑海中说出，[我爱你。]  
[我也爱你。]“还有，我的体型十分完美，”Charles穿好了裤子，开始找腰带。“只是你太大了。”  
  
“腰带在那边。还有谢谢你的称赞。”  
“我不是说那个！哦，好吧，我想我的确也有那个意思。”Charles抓了抓头发，耸了耸肩，明显已经放弃了所有想要收拾整齐的努力。Erik内心很高兴。他喜欢看到Charles衣衫不整、满脸泛红的美丽样子。  
  
“我听到了哦。五楼？”  
“你什么也没听到。我觉得上面楼层可能没什么人，我不觉得CIA会高兴我们在人潮汹涌的大堂打开电梯门。”  
“很有道理。”电梯发出一声欢乐的“叮”到达了；门打开之后显露出平凡无奇的楼层，以及宁静的灰色墙壁。Erik回头看了一眼电梯内部，对于造成的麻烦有一点儿负罪感；那些扭曲的扶手，轻微变形的墙壁，还有乱糟糟的地毯。但只有一点儿负罪感啦。  
  
Charles蹦出了电梯。“你不来吗？”  
“我想我们已经‘来’过了。”Erik紧随其后，听到Charles的大笑。“我记得楼梯在右边。”  
“哦，楼梯……不知怎么的它们看上去好累人啊，不是吗？”  
“这不正是楼梯的意义吗？”  
  
Charles做出一个试图表现出怒瞪的表情，但失败了。“哦，你知道我的意思……”  
他们开始下楼。五层楼梯等待着他们。Erik事实上，有一点累了，但他不愿意承认。再说了，这次经历可是不虚此行。  
  
“我知道你的意思，是的，”之后，又一次，只是因为他想要再次听到那句话被说出口，在人造的灯光下，伴着叮当作响的楼梯扶手，他再度开口，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，”Charles立刻回应，完全理解他的意思。他的声音在楼梯间里回荡，在陈旧的金属、苍白的墙壁之间来回弹动，充满了他们四周。  
  
在CIA总部的后门楼梯间里，在下午时分，周围满是安保摄像头和飞扬的灰尘，还有一只古怪的蜘蛛在楼梯拐角窥探着他们，而Charles对他微笑，Erik想到了家。

 

 

  
_**你我已经垂垂老矣** _

  
_**劳累而又疲惫** _

  
_**有一天我们将重生** _

  
_**有一天你我会再回到这里** _

  
_**再一次初见** _

 


End file.
